A New Years' Resolution Come True
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Summary: It's been months since their last fight. Inuyasha was beyond worried. Did he finally push her too far!


_Summary:_ _It's been months since their last fight. Inuyasha was beyond worried. Did he finally push her too far?!_

* * *

**_**Flash Back**_**

_It was the night of the new moon. Sango and Miroku were busy dealing with a few minor demon attacks while the remaining 3 took cover for safety. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing"_

_Inuyasha was irritated enough being reduced to such a weakened state and beyond furious that his so called "Friends" threatened him if he didn't take cover as well._

_"They need help" she simply said readying her arrows._

_"But Kagome" Shippo said frantically._

_"You're not going" Inuyasha said seriously blocking the door._

_Even without his demon blood he can still over power her if needed "Sango and Miroku can handle themselves"_

_"Yeah Kagome" Shippo said jumping on her shoulder "they're both really strong"_

_Shippo was on Inuyashas' side on this one. He wanted to protect Kagome too by keeping her here._

_"Thank you for worrying Shippo" she said putting him on the floor "but I've been taking lessons with Kaede, Sango and Miroku" she said heading towards the door "Move Inuyasha" she said putting her hands on her hips._

_"No" he growled._

_Even as a human it was impressive._

_"Listen Inuyasha" she sighed._

_She felt a migraine coming on and that meant only one thing._

_A fight._

_"No, you listen Kagome" he said not backing down "A warrior from birth and a powerful monk does not need the help of some klutzy schoolgirl"_

_He hated fighting with her but if it meant protecting her then he'll deal._

_"Inuyasha I've been-"_

_"BEEN WHAT" he yelled. _

_Why the hell was she so difficult?_

_Can't she see that he only wanted to protect her? Though he will never say it out loud but it was obvious._

_"YOU'VE BEEN HERE 3 YEARS BUT ONLY STARTED TRAINING LESS THAN A YEAR AGO AND YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF WARRIOR LIKE KIKIYO"_

_By the fire igniting in her eyes, he knew he was on dangerous territory._

_"Move Inuyasha" she said seriously standing tall._

_"No" he growled grabbing her arms._

_"LET ME GO INUYASHA" she yelled struggling._

_"Ya see you stupid wench" he said forcing her against the opposite wall "I'm not even using a quarter of my strength and you still can't get free. Face it Kagome you're too weak"_

_He knew he was taking one hell of a risk calling her weak but it was all he had to try and force her to stay._

_"You can't aim correctly, you can barely keep yourself from falling over your own feet and you have yet to even begin using your Miko powers" he said before bending towards her ear so only she could hear._

_"So tell me Kagome, what use could you possibly be to 2 born warriors. You go out there now you will be nothing but a distraction and ending up getting our friends killed" as he went on her struggle began to decrease "You can't even do the one thing your suppose to do right. How many shards have we lost cause the so called guardian couldn't keep them safe. You are nothing but a weak burden we have to protect if we want this to end so until I can send you back home for good you are my property"_

_Before the scent of tears hit his nose, he knew he went too far with that last comment. He was going to be sat to hell but the reaction he got was not one he expected._

_Her struggling stopped completely. When he let go she slid down the wall with her eyes hidden beneath her bangs as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_He moved aside to let Shippo comfort her as he took his position at the door._

_Looking across the room at the woman he longed for. He won, but at what cost._

_****End Flash back****_

* * *

That was 6 months ago but the pang in his heart felt as if it formed yesterday.

The others were quick to notice the change in their friend. She became mute and refused to even speak on the events that took place in their absence. She and Inuyasha fought less. She refused to acknowledge him when he yells at her and insults to get a reaction from her. She even stopped sitting him. She wouldn't even shed a tear when he brings up Kikiyo.

She would go off at nights by herself and not come back for hours. No matter how much they warned her, she refused their help and protection but Inuyasha made sure she was always safe.

She would go in an open quiet field and just meditate for hours till dawn while he remained close in a tree watching over her.

_'I've lost her'_

* * *

**_**Kagomes P.O.V**_**

Every time I hear his voice, I drift back to that night. All I wanted to do was cry and run into my mothers' arms for comfort. But I refused to shed a single tear and give him anymore ammunition to use against me.

In a way I would use his words as my motivation.

Ever since that night I would go off in the middle of the night and train with my arrows and when ever I go home I would train with my powers. Gramps may not have a spiritual bone in his body but his friends sure did. I even took up track again. I used to be on the team in school but ever since this adventure started I had to quite. The results from my training were amazing. I can shoot my target perfectly. I'm now able to make sound and protection barriers and so much more like hiding my scent, aura and anything that announces my presence and running at quick pace to keep up with Miroku.

In a way I could see why every one thought I was weak. Ever since I got here I've done nothing but get in the way, cry, and complain.

I broke the jewel. I try to force my times celebrations on them like valentines day and Christmas. I always complain about Inuyasha and Kikiyo being together. I have absolutely no right to be angry when he talks about the woman he loves. She's beautiful, wise and strong. What man wouldn't be happy to have a woman like that at their side.

Inuyasha was right on the mark when he said I wished I was more like her.

Kikiyo had him first and still does. Who am I too try and stand between them.

What me and Inuyasha have is just a mere fantasy I conjured up in my head that got out of control.

6 months ago was New Years Eve and my resolution was to prove myself.

I want to help and protect the ones I love like they have been doing for me. I want to prove to them and myself I'm more capable of being some baby that hides at the first sign of danger.

But no matter how hard I try to push it aside, by the end of this journey I will be in tears when I say my final goodbyes. I will be forced back to my time.

If not by the jewel than by the man I love.

Inuyasha.

* * *

As the InuTachi team continue upon their long journey, the time for the final battle had finally came.

The battle was long and fierce as the allies teamed up just this once to rid the world of a common enemy.

Naraku.

"Kohaku please" Sango begged defending herself against her brother "You have to remember Kohaku please. It's me, Sango your sister"

_'Sister please'_ he thought pleadingly_ 'Please just fight or he will make me kill you'_

Its been a few months since he regain all his memory. The only ones that knew were Kagura and Kanna. He was beyond relived when Kanna was on their side. She will show only what Naraku would want to see when he sends him and Kagura away from the castle to do his bidding.

But in reality, he would go off and watch over his sister. He was a bit envious of the group. They were happy and carefree. He wanted nothing more than to go and join the fun and his sister.

How he missed his sister. They were the closest back in the slayers village when they were younger. Always getting into trouble with each other, pulling little pranks, having each others back no matter what and so much more, but no matter how much he desired their old relationship he had a mission to complete.

He had make certain Naraku never found out about his free will otherwise he would wind up killing his sister for real.

It pained him having to fight his sister and her tears weren't making this any easier.

* * *

"DAMN IT WENCH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Inuyasha yelled viciously.

One minute he was dodging an attack from his opponent when he saw Kagome running across the battle field from the place he told her to wait till the end.

She could hear all her friends screams and pleas for her to retreat but she wouldn't hear of it. She knew what she was doing was risky and would cost her life, and she was prepared for that outcome. But she will not be dying alone.

"KUKUKU so I see you decided to bring the jewel to me personally my little Miko" Naraku chuckled landing gracefully before her.

"Just here" she said softly holding the jewel in front of him "I'm tired and all I want is to go home. In all honesty this battle is truly none of my business"

"KAGOME" her friends screamed as their eyes showed anger and betrayal.

Everyone came to a pause hearing the Mikos' words, even his incarnations were at a loss for words.

"They were right when they called me weak and useless" she said as tears fell from her eyes "I cant take this burden any longer, so please take it and make your wish"

She could hear her friends calling her a traitor, weak, and more but she had to stay in character and make Naraku believe her words.

"Hmm it seems the half breed was wrong in his assumptions of you" he said taking the jewel "you truly are smarter than Kikiyo"

Not a moment longer he clasped the jewel in the palm of his hands and made his wish.

Instead of the normal pink the jewel gave off a dark black aura as it began to surround Naraku.

Moments later the light disappeared and reveled Naraku in his true form.

A giant black widow.

_'Ewwww nasty, he's a giant spider, ew ew ew ew ewwwww!'_ she thought a little freaked out _'no backing out now'_

"NOW NO ONE CAN DEAFEAT ME" he roared to the gods.

"What the hell have you done" Kagura said fearful looking at the thing she was doomed to serve for all eternity.

"Rendered him weak" was all she got as a reply as the Kagome began to glow pink.

She was engulfed in pink flames so pure they had to shield their eyes from the light.

Once the momentary blindness were over, their eyes widened in disbelieving awe.

Her once natural curly waist long midnight blue hair was now gorgeously straightened and flowed luxuriously behind her knees. Her puppy dog brown eyes were now electric blue.

The uniform that made others look down upon her transformed into a beautiful white silk fitted angel gown with a skirted bottom. It was one shouldered with a transparent sheer sleeve.

"Naraku" she spoke in a voice that was not her own.

It was deeper but feminine and held authority and power.

It was a voice they all recognized.

It was Midrikio.

"Naraku the plague and misfortune you have placed upon these lands have come to an end" she spoke with fierce confidence "you will forever be doomed to an eternity to land of your own creation. One of darkness that holds no hope"

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

**"NO" Naraku growled "You will not command me around you wretch. I am your superior. You will do as I say" he shot a poisonous venom towards her but her barrier was to strong. It held its own against his attacks with determination too protect their mistresses.**

_You held me down, but I got up (hey_!)

**"Your attempts are futile demon" she said as she focused her energy into the palms of her hands.**

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, your hear that sound_

**"What is she doing" ****Inuyasha asked in awe. Never had he sensed such a great power, not even from Kikiyo.**

**"It seems we have misjudge our friend" Miroku said regretfully recalling his cruel words earlier.**

**"Did you know she could do that" Sango asked disbelievingly.**

**Both comrades shook their heads indicating they did not.**

**"LOOK OUT"**

_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

**"Are you such a coward you would resort to trickery" she hissed as she placed a barrier of protection over the by standers.**

_Get ready 'cause I had enough I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire_

_Dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion '_

_Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

**"You dare call me a coward bitch while you hide behind a barrier" he roared angered.**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)_

**"You will regret the moment you crossed paths with this girl" she growled giving Kagome complete control.**

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, your hear that sound_

_Like thunder, gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire_

_Dancing through the fire_

**The others watched in a fascinated awe as the battle progressed. They weren't sure how long its been goin on but by the condition of both opponents the outcome could go either way.**

_'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar!_

**They watched as she hit him dead on with an energy blast costing him a leg.**

**The ground shook as Naraku roared out in pain.**

**"You will pay for that wench" he growled shooting his miasma.**

**Because of his wish the jewel enhanced his miasma 10 fold.**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**They gasped seeing her plummet 100 feet from the air crashing hard into the ground. Once the dust evaporated she was laying unmoving from a deep crater that took up almost the entire field.**

**"KAGOME"**

_You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire_

_Dancing through the fire_

**"It seems you lose priestess" Naraku chuckled "what the" he growled.**

**"Why the hell wont you die" he growled enraged as she made her way onto her feet.**

**"You do not deserve to walk this Earth."**

**It was Kagomes' voice that came from the body.**

**"You have killed carelessly, destroyed many lives for your own sick games and destroyed many relationships" she struggled regaining her composure.**

_'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion_

**He began to lose his composure. With every word she spoke, the girl began to glow brighter.**

_'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**"NARAKU" she yelled.**

**The others were beyond words at what was happening right in front of them. She was creating an arrow and bow with pure energy.**

_You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar!_

**"YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS" she readied herself to fire "HIT THE MARK"**

It was like everything was moving in slow motion as the arrow left the bow.

Naraku watched unmoving knowing he will never be able to dodge this one. He was shocked.

_'Well played Miko'_ he thought thinking of recent events. _'you had it all planned out from the very beginning. By making my wish I rid myself of my most useful hanyou powers. Regeneration and teleportation'_

Without the power to regenerate, he could no longer heal as quickly as before and without teleportation, he could no longer flee to strategize.

_'It seems I have miscalculated you on many levels Miko Kagome'_ Was his last thought as the arrow hit him dead on.

The others watched in amazement at their beloved friend.

She single handedly killed the devil himself.

They watched wide eyed as a black hole appeared behind Naraku.

"Enjoy an eternity in hell" was the last thing he heard when the hole disappeared with him along with it.

With one last glance she looked around the battle field. Mirokus' wind tunnel was gone, Sango had Kohaku back and Inuyasha, . . . he had the woman of his dreams in his arms, . . . kissing her.

_'I am no longer needed'_ was her last thought before passing out.

* * *

Inuyasha was deep into the forest where no one can find or hear him. He needed to blow off some steam.

Its been a week since she's woken up and Inuyasha was furious.

He was furious that she would take such a risk. He was furious that she made him stand aside while she risked her life with Naraku.

He was hurt that she was avoiding him at all costs.

"Inuyasha I presume" a voice sounded from behind.

"Just who the hell are you wench" he growled viciously as his eyes flashed between red and gold.

The spirit paid no mind to his ignorance.

"I am priestess Midiriko"

* * *

Since she's woken up each day she would take a member of the team off somewhere alone and spend a relaxing day with each one. On day 6 she had an entire feast prepared for them and the village.

In a way she was saying thank you to them all. To her friends for being there when she needed it. To Kaede for being such a wonderful grandmother to her and to the village for taking her in.

And in a way, . . saying goodbye.

Today was day 7.

Her last day.

* * *

"Why are telling me this" Inuyasha growled covering his ears.

He didn't want hear anymore.

He didn't want to believe what Midiriko was telling him.

"You say you love her yet you hurt her the most" she continued "You say you would protect her but where were you when she needed you most? Where were you when Kikiyo was trying to end her life?"

He couldn't take this anymore as he was brought to his knees.

How could Kikiyo do such things to Kagome and right under his nose?

How did he not see it?

Why did she not tell him?

As if reading his thoughts she continued on.

"Once the Miko of clay returned to the land of the living, you made the decision of where your loyalties lied, . . . you were warned many times by both your friends and Mikos' younger sibling yet you did not take heed of the signs. Miko Kagome knew you would never believe her words against the one who held your heart so she suffered in silence while you betrayed her continuously"

"Why are you telling me this" he whimpered softly as tears slowly fell.

"I am repaying my debt to Priestess Kagome" was her last whisper before disappearing back to the land of the dead.

He sat there un moving as everything he's been told sunk in. He couldn't believe what she told him and what he saw.

She forced her to watch as he professed his undying love for Kikiyo. Kagome saw him beg for Kikiyo to let him stay by her side. She heard him say how she meant nothing to him.

She was forced to believe she was nothing more than a lousy shard detector.

And he did nothing to make her think otherwise.

She was forced into silence as she suffered alone.

_'Kagome'_

He had to make things right. He has to tell her everything before its too late.

He has to tell her he loves her.

* * *

He finally reached the village and without slowing his pace, he rushed into the hut.

"WHERE IS KAGOME" he yelled a little out of breath not seeing her with the others.

Something wasn't right.

The air was filled with sadness and grief. They all had tears running down their faces.

"Where is Kagome" he growled dangerously already knowing he was not going to like what he was about to be told.

"She's gone" Sango choked out.

"She left earlier while we were out doing some errands" Miroku spoke softly.

"And she's never coming back" Shippo wailed holding the green blanket she had given him.

She told him it was special because there was a spell on it. When ever he thought of her or needed a hug or comfort her scent will engulf the blanket and her aura will hold him close.

"This is for ye" Kaede said giving him the un opened letter.

He took it when he saw the others had some as well.

He read it to himself before rushing off to the well.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

Everything felt so surreal as he found it difficult to breath.

Once he reached the well he jumped and waited for the blue light to teleport him.

But nothing came.

He tried 3 more times before coming to the realization.

She was gone.

Forever.

"KAGOME" he yelled in pain as he wept.

A soft win blew the piece of forgotten paper away as it landed next to the God tree.

The words will forever haunt him.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_ I know I have caused you the most misery and pain since I came to this time and for that I am deeply sorry. After today I am pleased to tell you that you no longer have to deal with the burden of me being around and standing in your way. _

_I know I have no place saying this but it will haunt me forever if you didn't know. I do not expect you to feel the same in fact I expect you to laugh and call me a fool but this is something I have to say._

_I LOVE YOU._

_I have loved you since we first met. I love everything about you. I love the way your ears would twitch cutely when you hear someone approaching. Your stubborn and protectiveness as well as the way you defend those who are innocent with so much passion and determination burning in those beautiful sun kissed eyes I dream about staring back at me with love and longing._

_I love how you're always up for a good adventure and I love how you smile at Shippo as if you saw him as your own when you think no ones watching._

_But most importantly, I love who you are and I love you as a half demon and I pray that you find someone worthy of you who feels the same._

_Love,_

_Kagome Higurashi._

**_**SEQUEL?**_**


End file.
